Oparnia
History of Oparnia Before 0 Oparnia was created just after the creation of the world and was one of the first beings to live on it. As a Mathlon she served Kíra. She was said to be the most beautiful of all of Kíra's maidens. It is also said that Marstor had asked her to marry him, but she refused. The Dark Sorceran tempted her to join him, in trade she would be made even more beautiful than Kíra and she would be made more powerful than Galwalan, but she refused. For refusing the darkness she was awarded wings by Galwalan and given the highest position of all the Mathlon, except for Khaios, the Herald of the High King. When Ormalogines turned evil Oparnia had to choose wether to serve the High King or the other Athlon. Unlike Khaios she chose the latter. During the First Battle of the Dragons Oparnia was a Lieutenant leading many other Mathlon into battle. She fought Khaios but he was too strong and he almost destroyed her. At the end of the battle Galwalan saved the dying Oparnia as a reward for her great deeds. But she couldn't restore her full power, meaning she lost her wings and that she couldn't return from Earth with the Athlon. Oparnia now had powers like an elf, but with the appearance of a human, but far more beautiful. She also still had some magic powers. After the Coming of the Elves With the coming of the Elves there was work for Oparnia to do. Since she too was a creature of Earth she could have a leading role in the teaching of the Elves. But when the teaching was done she once again had no purpose. She travelled throught the entire Western Continent until Yrgúnra felt sorry for her. She and Ifthín gave her the power to control a river. The river Anglin became her new home. The First Wildmen Men came to live north of the river Anglin and Oparnia was curious about them. The Chief of those men wanted to marry Oparnia, but she refused. When she did the Chief tried to take her by force but she killed her using her magic powers. The other men then left in fear and they named her the witch of the desert. Ormalogines Ormalogines had heard of Oparnia living in Wildland so he sent Khaios to fetch her. When she saw Khaios she attacked him. But the Dark Lord was far too powerful. He took her with him and brought her before Ormalogines. He offered the restoration of her powers in trade for her complet submission. She was convinced by Khaios to do so. But she feared the wrath of Galwalan and fled. But Ormalogines did have effect on her, slowly she turned into a being of evil, feeling nothing but hatred for Galwalan and the Athlon. She felt like they led her down when she almost died fighting for them. But she also hated Ormalogines for being so manipulative and for starting the war in the first place. Second Battle of the Dragons In 627 the Second Battle of the Dragons ocurred and the goblins also invade Wildland. Oparnia defended her river so the goblins couldn't cross. She saved all the wildmen from being involved or maybe even destroyed in this battle. One creature did come through. Omnikos, a powerful Mathlon who took the shape of a demon. Oparnia tried to fight him but was almost destroyed. He fled when he saw the army of the Wildmen coming from the north to protect the border. Valgor Oparnia then lived in solitude for almost 300 years. It was then in 917 that she met Valgor, a powerful Wildmen lieutenant. In him she saw a man capable of ruling. Her inner darkness tempted her to seduce the lieutenant so he could bring her a son, who could rule the world. She did as she intended and in 918 her son Vapurnius was born. Vapurnius Once again Oparnia lived in solitude for many years, but this time she had to raise a son. Vapurnius was an immortal like his mother, but he had a physical strength even greater than his father. At the age of 7 he removed giant rocks to clear the mountain path leading to their house. Oparnia taught him chess, the game of the Athlon. Which he mustered at the age of 11. In 1018 Vapurnius was at full strength and left home to find more power. In 1036 Vapurnius became King of the Wildmen and crowned his mother Queen-Mother of Wildland. She ruled as such until 1039 when Lord-Chief Orgizor II made Vapurnius abdicate. Oparnia and her son then went into exile in Anglaria. In Anglaria In Anglaria Vapurnius became an important counciler of King Firnar. He made the king attack Wildland and conquer it completely. Meanwhile Vapurnius married Norphia, daughter of Harpia and Northar, who had previously been married to Orgir, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland, who had been killed by Vapurnius. In 1048 their son Vapurnion was born, but the birth killed Norpia. Harpia then tried to kill Vapurnius, but failed and was killed herself. In 1050 Firnar was killed by his own son Dirgon. Who succeeded him as Monarch of Anglaria. Return to Wildland Horgan then took command of Wildland as King of Wildland. In 1052 Horgan attacked Anglaria, but the war was disastrous for Wildland. He lost 25.000 soldiers while the Anglarians led to victory by Harthan, lost only 8.500 men. Vapurnius then returned to Wildland and killed Horgan and was then unanumously crowned King of the Wildmen for the second time. Oparnia though was not given back her title of Queen-Mother, as she was feared and hated by the Wildmen. Death In 1060 Vapurnius attacked Marduin and Orondia, and conquered Orondia. But in Marduin he was defeated by Harthan. Wildland was then attacked by the elves led by High King Mirond and Anglaria led by Harthan. The Great Battle for Wildland was fought at the slopes of the Dragonmountains and during this battle one of the great dragons descended on the battle field. There he fought Mirond until he was slain. Meanwhile Vapurnius fought Harthan until he was slain by the marshal. Oparnia then tried to flee the battle but she was shot by multiple arrows and after a short battle with Mirond she was killed. Prince Vapurnion did succeed in fleeing but he was found and slain just one year later by Orgnor. Category:Mathlon Category:Winged Mathlon Category:Maidens of Kíra